Gamis
Gamis are fictional creatures that roam Reniyard. They are based on Pokemon. There appearance may range from similar to real-world animals or objects to totally made up. They can be light or heavy or small or big. They can be dark to bright colored from one color to more then ten colors. They can be long or short, fat or thin. There only limit is your imagination! All Gamis are part of a species and type. A species could be the thing/animal etc. the Gami is based on. The Gami types are also that of Pokemon only that there is an added type called Light Type Pokemon, Flying Type is now Wind Type and Ghost Type is now Horror Type. All Gamis also have an ability they use in there eveyday life. Gamis are raised by Gami Hunters to become playmates or battle mates. Many people use them in work. Many people bond with them and so on. This Wiki is dedicated for people to share there ideas and thoughts on Gamis. History Dawn Esinhowt (SilverWingsxxx on the Wiki) once made a short RPG game on a program called RPG Maker XP. It involves a character killing monsters called Shikigamis across a nation called Reniyard. Even though the creatures where not drawn very good, it was well praised by her classmates. Because of this she grew interested in drawing more of them on paper until she saw Wikia and created Gami Wiki. The name was reduced to Gamis because it was too long and sounded like a Japanese word. Rules On Creating A Gami *If any of these rules are disobeyed twice, it will result in an relative time of ban. Disobedience for the fourth time will result in inifnite ban, *The Gami's page should be in Standard Layout with all of the sections and the Gamibox not removed. If not, the page must match all of the sections and templates of the Standard Layout. Disobedience will result in 5 days of ban. *The Gami should have a picture inserted in the Gamibox. Iif not uploaded in within two weeks, the page will be deleted. Disobedience will result in 5 days of ban. *The image should not contain sexual and drug content. Blood is allowed but not in excessive amounts. Disobedience will result in a week of ban. *The Gami's text must not contain any swear words. Disobedience will result in two weeks of ban. *The pages should have at least 3 categories. Disobedience will result in two days of ban. *The Gami must not have a new type, weight, height, and/or color. Here is a list of these aspects. Disobedience will result in 5 days of ban. *Only make Gamis or Gami Hunters unless you are an admin. Disobedience will result in 5 days of ban. *Do not use other people's Gamis and claim them as yours. Disobedience will result in 2 weeks of ban. *When commenting on a Gami, don't swear and make fun of them. Disobedience will result in 1 week of ban. Category:Gamis